The present invention is directed to a well flow control device for use in an oil and/or gas well tubing string for communicating between the tubing string and the annulus. A sleeve is telescopically positioned in a body for initially covering and closing body openings and for opening the body openings when desired. It is desired to provide a minimal friction while shifting the sleeve. The present invention is directed to a sliding sleeve type of flow control device which is easily operable and provides a means of communicating between the tubing string and the well annulus and which may be released for operation in either a mechanical or hydraulic mode.